Dear Luka Megurine,
by makrofag
Summary: Sepucuk surat dari Gakupo yang mampu membuat Luka rela membenturkan kepalanya pada meja kerjanya.


**a.n: **Seorang penulis ffn yang sering kena flame dalam hati dari readers-nya masuk ke dalam fandom Vocaloid dengan tampang malu-malu dan ketakutan akan ditimpuk jutaan tomat penghuni fandom tersebut, ya inilah s-saya. #sigh

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha.

**Warning: **Saya ngacak-ngacak Luka dan Gakupo disini, sesuai judulnya jadi ini semacem surat bayangkan saja anda sekalian lagi dapet surat dari si Terong xD

* * *

**Dear Luka Megurine,**

by **RUKI's marionette**

* * *

"Luka!"

Luka Megurine sungguh kesal pekerjaannya diganggu apalagi oleh rekan kerjanya yang begitu dibencinya, Kamui Gakupo, bukan karena apa-apa tapi Luka tahu betul jika pemuda serba berwarna ungu itu menghampirinya pasti untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting, memuakkan, dan menghambat pekerjaannya. Karena ingin mengakhiri interaksi antara ia dan Gakupo segera saja ia alihkan pandangannya dari monitor komputer pada permata biru Gakupo.

Pemuda cukup tampan itu memberikan sebuah amplop pada Luka dan membuat gerakan tangan agar Luka segera membuka, membacanya, dan membalasnya. Bukannya ia tak mau berbicara langsung hanya saja ini kantor dan ia tak mau mengganggu Kaito-san, Gumi-san, Miku-san, atau yang lain yang sedang bekerja serius, namun pengecualian untuk Luka-chan. Segera ia kembali di mejanya dan memerhatikan Luka merobek amplopnya tanpa keanggunan.

_Dear Luka Megurine,_

_Hello Luka bagaimana kabarmu? Kalau aku baik-baik saja, oh tidak-tidak, yeah aku memang baik-baik saja tidak sakit dan kekurangan apapun tapi rasanya aku begitu merindukanmu, hatiku rasanya robek tak bertemu denganmu, mungkin bagi dunia kau hanyalah seorang wanita tapi bagiku kau adalah seluruh dunia._

"Tidak pintar!"

_Oh iya akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu loh! Kau berjalan-jalan di sekitarku—dimanapun aku berada sepertinya, dengan dandanan terbaikmu, rasa-rasanya kau seperti mengikutiku! Aku tahu perilaku itu bukan Luka Megurine sekali tapi sungguh aku kerap kali menemukanmu berputar-putar di sekelilingku, ayolah Luka kumohon tinggalkanlah aku sejenak—sedetiiik saja, tak banyak 'kan? Kau punya kehidupanmu sendiri jadi kumohon jangan men-stalker-ku. Aku tak bisa berkonsetrasi tahu! Kumohon berhentilah berputar-putar di otakku setiap saat! Aku selalu memikirkanmu, kau tahu? Saat aku makan, bekerja, dan err—mandi. Kau takkan percaya tapi sungguh aku menyentuh diriku saat itu dan membayangkan kau yang melakukannya!_

"Pandir!"

_Maaf Luka aku mencoba jujur padamu tidak bermaksud cabul atau menggodamu. Eh aku sudah mencertikan belum jika sekarang aku selalu bersemangat sekali untuk berangkat bekerja, kau jangan besar kepala dulu ya ini bukan karena ada kau. Bukan juga karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Tapi karena aku bersemangat untuk mengumpulkan banyak uang untuk hidup kita kelak. Karena aku yakin tak ada seorang gadis pun yang akan menolak pria baik-baik, tampan, dan cerdas dengan dompet tebal sepertiku kelak._

"Bodoh!"

_Ya aku mengerti mungkin bagimu ini hanyalah hal konyol dan penuh kebohongan. Tapi aku serius saat mengatakan aku menyukaimu, mungkin jika diibaratkan sukaku padamu itu sebayak bintang-bintang di langit, seluas alam semesta ini, sebesar bintang Canis Mayoris, dan sedalam palung Mariana. Hei aku bisa melihatmu menyeringai tak percaya! Hentikan itu! Baiklah aku akan berhenti merayumu sekarang, aku memang tak pandai melakukan itu. Cintaku memang tak setinggi gunung Mount Everest cintaku karena jika cintaku setinggi itu ketika gunung hancur maka cintaku juga hancur, hilang, tak berbekas, cintaku cukup setinggi kuku jariku saja ketika terpotong akan tumbuh lagi dan lagi. Keren bukan? Ah kau pasti mencibirku dalam hati karena tidak pandai berkata-kata. Intinya rasa sukaku padamu lebih besar dari sukaku pada musik. Kau tahu betul musik itu seperti candu bagiku, aku takkan bisa lepas sedetikpun tanpanya, kau paham dan percaya jika aku menyukai musik sepenuh hatiku jadi tak ada alasan kau tak percaya aku menyukaimu, bukan?_

"Dungu!"

_Kau mungkin berpikir setelah berkali-kali kau menolakku aku akan mundur. Aku akan bosan dan mulai mencari yang lain, seorang gadis yang lebih baik darimu dan bisa membalas perasaan cintaku, perlu kau tahu aku takkan melakukannya! Karena jika diibaratkan aku ini seperti seorang arkeolog dan kau adalah artefak. Hei jangan marah aku tak bermaksud mengatakan kau benda dan bisa dibeli! Tidak, tidak, ini hanyalah analogiku saja, oke? Jadi semakin lama aku menemukan hatimu, semakin tua dirimu, kau akan semakin menarik di mataku. _

"Idiot!"

_Entahlah sudah berapa lama aku mengejarmu demi mencuri hatimu—meski aku berharap kau menitipkannya saja karena segala sesuatu yang dicuri pasti tidak baik 'kan? Seingatku sejak kita di taman kanak-kanak, atau jauh sebelum itu, entahlah yang penting aku masih mencari peta menuju harta karunku, hatimu. Jadi kembali lagi ke awal tujuanku menulis surat ini, bagaimana kabarmu, Luka?_

_Love,_

_Kamui Gakupo_

"Imbisil!"

Luka meremas surat Gakupo, ia memasang wajah sebal dan seperti ingin muntah, diambilnya secarik kertas dari laci meja bekerjanya dan ia mulai menulis.

_Yang tidak pintar, pandir, bodoh, dungu, idiot, dan imbisil, Kamui-san,_

_Kabarku baik-baik saja._

_Sign, _

_Luka Megurine_

"Terong!"

Teriak Luka pada Gakupo yang sedang duduk di balik meja kerjanya menunggu surat balasannya. Ia lempar keras secarik kertas bekas makanan yang baru dibubuhi dengan tulisan tangannya pada Gakupo dengan raut wajah jengkel dan jijik. Surat Gakupo ia masukkan lagi ke dalam amplop yang sewarna dengan kertas dan rambutnya, ia membuat gerakan seperti membenturkan kepalanya pada meja praktis Gakupo tak bisa melihat Luka walaupun meja kerja gadis _antisocial_ itu tepat lima ubin di hadapannya. Diam-diam Luka mencium surat Gakupo dan tersenyum penuh kegembiraan.

**FIN**

Err-jadi bagaimana? Saya nyadar kalo uda dari awal uda ngacak-ngacak Luka-Gakupo, mereka 'kan kerjanya di studio atau di panggung lha ini kok di kantor? Yaa bayangin aja mereka lagi ngantor mau nulis lagu, bales surat penggemar, atau-biar kece aja gitu ngantor,ngantor,ngantor xDD~ Belum lagi Luka yg nolak2 Gakupo, padahal Gackpoid itu sayang kalo ga disayang. Belum lagi fic ini yg sama sekali ga ada dialog, cuman manggil nama dan segala sinonim bodoh yg saya tau saya tumpahin disini. #hide

Anyway saya tunggu apresiasinya lewat kolom **review**.


End file.
